


Later

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x11, 3x12 - Freeform, Caitlin x HR, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humour, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Snowells, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Two small one shots.The first, Caitlin comes to HR's aid after Gypsy comes to collect him.The second, losing the bet it's time for HR to pay up after Wally loses the race against Barry.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. What I do own are any errors.

_3x11..._

After Cisco finally stops flirting with the woman who's come to collect HR and after she leaves, Caitlin turns her attention to the man at her side. She can tell he's in pain just by looking at him. Stepping up beside him, she slips her arm around him and starts to lead him out of the speed lab without a word.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cisco asks watching them leave.  
  
Caitlin doesn't stop, just answers him as they walk out. "To check him over. We'll meet you in the cortex."  
  
The walk to her lab isn't long but it's filled with silence, only broken by a groan now and again escaping HR. When they get to the med bay, she helps him up onto the bed. "Can you take off your sweater for me?"  
  
HR lifts his hands to do as she asks but winces which prompts Caitlin to move to help him. Spreading his legs, he gives her space to step between them as she carefully helps him out of his grey sweater.  
  
Setting it behind him, Caitlin examines his upper body and already there's very nasty bruising beginning to form over his chest where he'd been shot by Gypsy. It's quiet between them as she checks him over until she looks up at him, giving him a small sympathetic smile. "You're okay, I think you've just bruised your ribs and of course there's bruising from where she shot you. I'll give you something to help with the pain."  
  
HR nods, just watching her as she moves around the med bay.  
  
Once the pain relief is done and out of the way, Caitlin looks up at him from where she's back standing in between his legs. "You okay? You seem quiet?"  
  
"Just thinking, sorry." He's thinking of what's about to come.

Caitlin runs her hands down his arms. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
HR swallows hard, shaking his head. "You deserve to know but I'd rather just tell you all together if that's okay?"  
  
"Of course," She reassures softly, a bad feeling settling in her stomach at his words. Her fingertips gentle brush over the angry bruises on his chest.  
  
"If you'd be so kind Dr Snow," his usual tone is back, gone is the seriousness of just now, now his voice is low and teasing. "Maybe you could kiss it better?"  
  
She finds it so difficult to deny him anything, especially when he's smiling down at her like that plus, he's hurt. Leaning forward she brushes her lips over his collarbone before trailing her lips down over his chest tracing over the bruised skin.  
  
His eyes fall shut and the drama that surrounds them with Gypsy's arrival falls away for the moment, all that matters for now is the here and now and the feel of Caitlin's mouth on his body. He smiles as he feels her mouth travel up until it's pressed against his, slowly he kisses her back.  
  
The moment however doesn't last long as their interrupted by the door opening behind them.  
  
"Oh..." Julian mutters surprised, standing in the doorway as the couple by the bed jerk apart. "I apologise for the interruption." Yet he doesn't sound it nor does the sour look on his face go with his words. "The others are waiting for you if you're done." And as quick as the interruption came, Julian's gone leaving them alone again in the med bay.  
  
The silence stretches between them, both not knowing what to say after what just happened. They had talked before when this started between them about telling the team and they had both agreed to wait to see where this goes before revealing all. Now, a member of that team knows, so where does that leave them...  
  
Caitlin glances at where only moments ago Julian had stood. "We should go..." she says, biting her lower lip as she meets his bright blue eyes.  
  
"He won't say anything to them, he likes you too much." HR tells her reaching for his sweater.  
  
Helping him back into it, she gives him a look. "Don't start with that, he doesn't like me like that."  
  
HR shakes his head pushing her back so he can get down from the bed. "You can chose to believe that but I know different, I see the way he looks at you."  
  
"Looks at me how?"  
  
"The same way I look at you, like a guy in love."  
  
They both just stand there staring at each others as his words hang between them. HR's the first to break the silence. "Come on, I have some explaining to do. We can talk about that and other things later."  
  
"Later," Caitlin agrees softly.

_3x12..._

"Pay up!" Iris says with obvious glee, holding out her hand. Following her gesture Caitlin and Cisco follow holding out their own hands as Joe looks on amused.  
  
"Now?" HR looks to Caitlin who tilts her head and nods. Looking between the others who are waiting for him to pay up, he asks, "do you take 'I owe you's?"  
  
Cisco and Iris shake their heads before giving up on their collection of their winnings, knowing it to be a dead end. Instead they follow Joe out to head to the speed lab, waiting for Barry and Wally to get back.  
  
Their departure leaves HR and Caitlin alone in the cortex.  
  
When he looks back at the woman at his side, he finds her still with her hand out stretched towards him, a teasing smile on her face. "May I help you beautiful lady?"  
  
"Yes, you can help by paying up." Caitlin makes a gimme gesture with her hand.  
  
"Ah yeah that. I can't do that I'm afraid, I'm all out of cash." He shrugs, twirling his drumstick in his hand.   
  
Caitlin drops her hand to her side, hands braced at her hips staring him down. "You owe me."  
  
HR looks at her in a considering manner, taking a step closer to her and dropping his voice, low and husky the way she likes it. "I could pay in other ways."  
  
"Other ways?" She tilts her head, obviously curious. "How so?"  
  
HR tucks his drumsticks into his back pocket before he steps forward covering her hands at her hips with his. "I could repay you with..." He leans in, his mouth brushing her ear. "Orgasms."  
  
"Is that so?" She licks her lips, trying to play it cool and seem unaffected by his proximity. "You sound awfully sure of yourself that you can."  
  
He kisses her jaw then her mouth. "Because you know I can." He bites her bottom lip playfully.   
  
Caitlin hums, pretending to think it over. "I accept."  
  
"Fantastic!" HR exclaims, pleased that she's agreed. His hands wander lower, his fingers playing with the button on her jeans. "So shall we start?"  
  
Caitlin pushes him away abruptly, ignoring his delighted laugh. "Not now!"  
  
"Later then?" He asks with a wide grin, loving how affected she is by his teasing. 

"Late," she confirms with a smile and nod. Just as she's about to turn away she looks back at him. "You still owe Iris and Cisco though don't forget."  
  
HR sighs, reaching into his pocket and taking out money.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have no money."  
  
"Come on Caitlin, are you telling me you'd prefer this?" Waving the money at her. "Over the pleasure I'll give you." He sends her a filthy smirk like a promise of what's to come.  
  
Caitlin pretends to ponder that. "Well I really wanted that microscope..." When his smirk falters she goes over to kiss him. "No, I wouldn't prefer the money."  
  
"Good because I look forward to repaying you with pleasure later."  
  
Caitlin steps back away from him just in time as Cisco and Iris return with Barry and Wally now in tow.  
  
Stepping forward, HR offers Cisco and Iris with their winnings, both take it with glee. Turning away, he smirks at Caitlin, sending her a wink.  
  
_Yeah,_ she thinks looking at him, _his offer of payment is way better than getting to have that microscope._

_The end..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, more Snowells soon. Probably Wednesday with a 4x21 post episode fic. :) Let me know your thoughts about this. :)


End file.
